


New God's

by Jaspirage



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BillDip Centric, Bills demon squad, Dragon Bill Cipher, Dragonborn!Dipper, F/F, Gen, God Bill Cipher, M/M, Part Dragonborn!Mabel, Rating May Change, Sassy Dipper Pines, add tags and warnings as i go, so like DragonAge and Skyrim, this is just a mix of fantasy tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspirage/pseuds/Jaspirage
Summary: Public execution of Maxilien and Leonara Pines, by the Order of the Emperor.Wanted:Maximilian PinesMariabella PinesStanley PinesCharged with treason and rebellion, along with conspiracy to destroy the Imperial Empire.How do you plead?Guilty.--------------------





	1. prologue: The Road to Hel(gen) is Paved with Good Intentions

 

 

**16th of Last Seed, 4E201**

The waggon churned and groaned with each bump and dip of the slick dirt road that housed remnants of a quaint village, the well-known travellers stop that was once a major Falls’ rebel foothold was now deathly quiet. The only sounds being the rhythmic clip-clop of imperial horses, their breathy snorts coming every few minutes or so, blending in with the clanking of tired soldiers and their equally quiet murmurs. The muddied dirt is covered in flecks of frost and dew glinted in the dying light of the sun, Dipper looked up towards the greying clouds, with Evening Star fast approaching it would be night-time sooner than he thought. It doesn’t feel like it’s only been a few months or so since he and his twin sister had been found and taken from their hideaway as prisoners and what’d he kill for a warm meal and cup of fresh water.

“At ease, men. We’ll set up camp for the night, it’s too dangerous to wander through the Falls’ winter night with prisoners, if we travel at dawn, we’ll be at Helgan before dinner.” The soldiers cheered in response to their commander, their rations have dwindled to stale bread and some dubious looking cheese, it’s also been a long time since they’ve had any home comforts of their own, it was less time than they’ve had themselves of course, but at this point they’re just grateful to still have the threadbare scrap of cloth that's called a ‘blanket’. With the Fall’s winters being infamous for its below freezing temperatures, even the Emperor himself would begrudge prisoners a blanket or two. Or well, he hoped he would.

His thought process is interrupted by light footsteps, slowly drifting closer and closer until a young soldier appeared a few metres away from the wagon. With a quick glance his way, the soldier began to shake off excess the restlessness and light snow from his lithe frame. His crisp voice loud enough to rouse Dipper from his observations.     

“I’m so fucking cold I think my bollocks have turned to fuckin ice.”

Before Dipper could even process what he was saying, a louder, harsher voice rang through the encampment. “Oh, shut yer yappin’ Larus, just nick those blankets off those Freak Falls scum, not as if they’ll need them when we reach Helgen!”, a string of harsh laughter followed the older man’s comment, Dippers face burning with anger and a tad bit of embarrassment, it’s not their fault that he and his sister looked like rebel soldiers with their tattered leather tunics layered with thin animal skins.

After all that’s happened if this ‘Larus’ man thinks he’s going to take away the one thing that keeps him warm in this tiny fucking wagon-cage-thing then he’s got another thing coming, Dipper Pines doesn’t share, and Dipper Pines isn’t in a very good mood and if he thinks his sisters curled up form is any better, he’s going to punch somebody.

 Larus, he was going to punch Larus.

Oh well, at least Grunkle Stan will be proud, he's interrupted yet again by the young soldier’s awkward attempts at getting his attention, might as well ask why he’s here.

“Do you need anything?”

“…What?”

“If it’s for the freak show then sorry we’re closed, permanently. Now fuck off.”

“Woah now, I just came over for some friendly conversation,” the beginning of a grin was tugging at his lips,

“My names Larus, Larus Fonteius.” The grin he gave Dipper turned into a blinding smile, one that’s too bright to be genuine, that or Dipper has gone from a minor cynic into a full-blown pessimist.

Nobody would smile at him like that unless they were after his family’s name and the wealth and social status that came with it, but surely now it’d be all for nought? There was no extraordinary wealth left and their social status was worth the same as the amount of clothes on his body, which was practically threadbare. Maybe there were a few trinkets or even a singed portrait or two that escaped the brunt of the flames that ravaged their home, they didn’t really have enough time to grab anything, Gods forbid they barely had enough time to escape to the woods that surrounded the old estate.

_Dipper had gone through his studies, meticulously checking and re-organising his collection of academic research, as his great-uncle Ford was supposed to be stopping by on his way to the Capitol. He’d always been in high demand and after he stepped in as the court’s official diplomat or ‘strategist’ during the signing of the ‘White-Gold Concord’, a declaration of political peace between the Thalmor and the Empire that ended the Great War. He was now much busier than before, giving the Pine’s family a higher prestige than nobles would usually receive from the Emperor. But it also came with more scrutiny and danger, the Emperors royal court's reserved for those sharing pure blood of the Empire, not be stained by a self-made nobility that had rumours of tainted foreign blood._

_Thankfully, over that past two generations the scrutiny of their family was kept more private and the court appeared more accepting to outsiders, can’t have the Thalmor discover their Empire has a stained court. Dipper shook his head, he needed to focus, clear his mind from wandering thoughts and influences. Ford had taught Dipper magic, a gift that was given to select few in humanity by the Elder Gods for our devotion and worship, so he wanted to show how much his skills have improved and to possibly get more knowledge of Elder magic. The purest and most powerful form of magic to exist, the only people to have mastered the art are the elder counsel, six mages who were taught by dragons themselves. Who’ve locked themselves away on the highest Mountain in the Fall’s. After Dipper finishes this final year with Ford, he’ll be able to travel to the Fall’s on his own in pursuit of knowledge, planning on joining the College of Mages and Magical Arts, to further fund and publish his research._

_Before he could drift off any further into his own mind, the door to his study burst open, revealing Stan and Ford covered in what looks like dirt and…is that blood?_

_“Ford grab anything they’ll need for an emergency, fast. And Dipper?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Where’s your sister.”_

_“The last time I seen her she was getting her bath ready,”_

_“Okay, Dipper I need you grab your sister and run got it? Don’t stop to grab anything, leave everything and go.”_

_“But what’s going on, where do we go! And what about you guys? We can’t just leave you here,” Ford shoved an old saddle bag filled with various equipment and necessities into Dippers arms._

_“Look Dipper we don’t have time to explain right now, so you just need to escape with your sister and we’ll distract the soldiers. We’ll try and find you later but for now you just need to go!” Dipper stumbled a bit as he's pulled into the hallway, with Ford muttering different spells and enchantments every few seconds as they pushed towards his sister’s bedroom._

_As Mabel’s room came around the corner, they're surprised with the urgency in which she opened her door, making it ricochet off the connecting wall._

_“Dipper!”, she gasped,” Grunkles! By the Gods. There’s a bunch of Imperial soldiers raiding the village, Candy just sent me an emergency dove, we have to help them!”_

_Her face's streaked with tears, her voice tight and strung with high emotion. ‘She isn’t going to like this’, ‘poor Mabes’._

_“Mabel sweetie, you and Dipper need to leave now, they’re coming here for your parents and have orders to dispatch you both if you get in the way, Ford and I can hold them off for you but not for long. Now hurry!”_

_“B-But Grunkle Stan we can’t leave you behind. If anything were to happen to you both for my sake I’d die too!”_

_“We know, and we’re sorry sweetie…but we’ll do anything to protect our family, and you guys are all we have left. Even if it means never seeing you grow old physically, we’ll always be there to protect and watch you”_

_Stans eyes were beginning to gloss over, his jaw clenching and hand shaking. Looking over at Ford, he wasn’t much better, his head was down, and his body was trembling with magic exhaustion, but they're gonna be strong. For the kids._

_Suddenly there were echoing shouts and explosions coming from down the hall,_

_“Shit ok let’s hurry it up guys.”_

_Stan ushered the twins into Mabels room, after closing the surprisingly sturdy thing he and Dipper began barricading the door with her heavy dresser and wardrobe while ford sat on the bed, trying to catch his breath._

_“Grunkle Ford, are you okay?”_

_“Yeah, I’ll be fine Mabel. It’s just magica exhaustion, nothing some rest and a little water won’t fix.”_

_Mabel nodded and ran to her bedside table, pouring Ford a glass of water, Dipper looked at him and frowned, It’s true that rest and water can help build up magicka but not in the time they’ll need it.._

_Dipper shoved the drawers into the door with a loud ‘thud’ and walked over to Ford,_

_“Grunkle Ford, I think I can give you some of my magicka, it won’t be a full recharge, but I found something that should give you enough to help you guys get out of here.”_

_“What? Dipper, no. You’ll both be needing all the strength you have to escape, don’t worry about us, I’ll rest in here then I’ll be okay, not to mention it’s a new spell. Have you even tested it before?”_

_“Shush and let me help you with something…like Mabes said, it’d kill me if you both got hurt for our sake. So, let me do this at least, please…”_

_Ford grunted then held his arm out, his six-fingered palm facing upwards, I placed my cold hand on top of his and began to recite the old incantation I found after one of our many lessons on Elder magic;_

**_Magno natu, Domini facultates mundi, et Energy._ **

**_Audite Magia potentia ad me._ **

**_Excitari potest transferri ad magicas_ **

**_mea defendere volo prosit pollens illucescat dies._ **

**_Non erit tibi ut frigus ut Lunam,_ **

**_ne sit in limum sicut sol,_ **

_As the incantation unconsciously flowed from my lips, I felt a tingling sensation in my head, as if there were a bunch of whispers trying to talk to me at once. The sensation was continuing to grow as I spoke, but I won’t stop. Ford needs this more than I do._

**_sicut obscura et altissimis tenebris premuntur noctem_ **

**_et aeque candida est clarissimum luminum_ **

**_per potentiam occultatum in me et ego voco super_ **

**_quattuor initiis submitti Septentrionalis,_ **

**_Oriente Meridionalis et maiores natu qui ante_ **

**_Occidentem, dona mihi_ **

**_Postula Exaudi orationem meam,_ **

**_fiat semper._ **

_It’s still here. The sensation hasn’t gone away, it’s like a weird itch in my brain that’s an annoyance more than anything, I can’t ask Ford though, not after I said I’ve done this before. I'm okay though, phantom itches aren’t exactly my biggest problem right now, hopefully._

_Throughout the incantation I opened my eyes to see there was a faint golden mist that flowed around our two palms, the colour and texture looking like something straight out of a children’s fairy tale, the kind where the prince must slay a dragon to rescue a princess and saves the day._

_“Wow. That was so pretty Dipper!”_

_Mabels excitement broke the lingering silence of the incantation, snapping everyone’s attention to reality and our current situation, one that’s kinda getting closer by the minute. No biggie._

_“Ahem, yes. That was rather impressive Dipper, thank you…though, are you sure you’re alright? You gave me more magicka than I thought  back there.” I stretched my arms and shook my head,_

_“Nah, I’ve got more than enough to get me by Grunkle Ford” I gave him a sheepish grin, I didn’t even know if I had enough to give him, it seems like we’re both okay though, my magic has gotten stronger, fuck yeah._

_“Well then kiddos, I guess this is It for now, try to not die, either of you.” Stan pulled all of us into a big group hug._

_“Same to you guys, we can’t lose anyone else, promise me you’re gonna be okay and that you’ll find us after this is over.”_

_Mabel’s final words hung in the air, Stan was about to respond until there was a huge thud, we looked over to see that there were soldiers ramming her door with something, but whatever that something was it was working._

_“we both promise sweetheart, Head to the southern border, towards the Fall’s, by the time we meet, I’ll have things for us set in place don’t worry. Now go!”_

There was nothing that they could’ve done to prepare for what happened that night, none of them would’ve been able to stop it anyway. It's to be carried out by the commands of the Emperor, and nobody denied the current Emperor unless you fancied having your body slowly impaled onto a pike or if he was feeling particularly merciful, a public hanging.  

Luckily for them their old grounds keep’s son, McGucket Jr, was granted permission to build a log cabin deep within the grounds, near enough to the village but faraway enough to not be seen from the estate. They had camped there for 5 days, the smoke and ashes surrounding the small cabin, choking them with each breath they took, constantly reminding them of what they had lost.

“Hey…so uh, are you going to give me your name? I mean it’s only polite to give me yours, I can’t just keep calling you ‘cutie’ in my head, right?”        

“Hn.” Larus’s grin faded a little when he realised Dipper’s noise of acknowledgment means he paid no attention to his flirting as he was too deep in his own head to notice anything.

“Uh hello? I’m kinda trying to talk to you and it’s uh, not exactly the best weather to be small talking in.” With a few quick waves of his hand, Larus managed to snap Dipper out of his thoughts.

“O-oh, what? Right, yeah sorry. You can just call me Dipper.”  

“Well it’s nice to formally meet you, Dipper, no last name?” He stuck his hand through the iron bars closest to Dippers right knee.

“Yeah, you too…I guess. No, we have no last name.” he mumbled, his thoughts were still a bit disoriented from his earlier flashback, reaching out to shake Larus’s hand. Which was then clasped gently by his rougher palm. Bending by the waist and with the slightest of pressure, he kissed the back of Dippers hand. 

“You know…I was told by an oracle that something big and exciting would happen in my life very soon and that it’d be linked to someone who’d give me a challenge and you seem to fit the bill.” He stood up and finished with a wink. ‘Honestly,’ Dippers face flushed, ‘you have the tactfulness of a bull in an apothecary’.

“Pity, I can’t say the same thing, Larus.” The man’s grin just continued to grow, decidedly coming closer to the bars, eyes glinting with mischief.   

“Are you sure about that? I do like the way you pronounce my name.” Dipper groaned and buried his head in between his bent knees.

“You met me over 2 months ago and have only now began to bug me by flirting, so yeah, I’m pretty sure.”   

“That’s not a nice thing to say to me, Dippy.”

His face flushed a brighter rosy pink. The last time he was called ‘Dippy’ was in Lady Wendy Corduroy’s 18th birthday gala, in which she proceeded to thank him for being like a younger brother to her, before announcing her betrothal to Sir Robbie Valentino. Yeah that memory still kind of stings.   

“Fuck off, as far as I’m concerned all you soldiers do is go around pillaging villages killing innocents and ruining people’s lives, how you can stand there and try to flirt with me while all this is going on is tasteless and kinda disgusting.”

“Relax jeeze…c’mon now, I haven’t personally ruined your life, if anything this could be a new start for you. I mean, you’re not even on the official wanted list, once we get to Helgen they’ll call the names off the list and when they realise you guys aren’t on it, you’ll get some gold for the mistake and we can maybe go for drinks or- “Dippers head shot up.

“what do you mean ‘we’re not on the wanted list’?”

“Uh well the name ‘Dipper’ isn’t exactly a common one, so I’d definitely remember if it was on our list of prisoners for execution.”

Oh, that’s right ‘Dipper’ is just a nickname for him, he’s barely been called by his real name since he was a child and nobody outside the family and a few friends knew of it either. It was an instinctive reaction that could save himself and Mabel if they played this right, wait did he say-  

“Execution…” he paled, so it wasn’t off to a labour camp or rotting away in a prison at all, We're gonna be publicly executed.       

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who kudo and comment!  
> I'm sorry about the hiatus regarding the next chapter, but life happens and adulting sucks!  
> oh well, it's up and i'm getting into the groove, I can feel it in my jellies!  
> (Detective Pikachu is so good guys honestly, I nearly cried like twice)


	2. Chapter 1: Patience is a virtue

Chapter 1 __

_"The early bird may catch the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese.” – **Unknown**_

**“Uh well the name ‘Dipper’ isn’t exactly a common one, so I’d definitely remember if it was on our list of prisoners for execution.” Oh, that’s right. ‘Dipper’ is just a nickname for him, he’s barely been called by his real name since he was a child and nobody outside the family and a few friends knew of it either. It was an instinctive reaction that could save himself and Mabel if they played this right, wait did he say-   “Execution…” he paled, so it wasn’t off to a labour camp or rotting away in a prison at all, we're gonna be publicly executed.**

* * *

 

Dipper gulped, trying to not show his sudden epiphany of their soon-to-be-death to the imperial soldier in front of him, he doesn’t seriously think the general would just let them go on their merry way – his sisters pet pig is more likely to start singing hits from the popular bard group, _‘Sep’tempus’_.

On the other hand, imagining Waddles parading around the grounds singing _‘fou fou’_ with the occasional oink was doing wonders for his current spiral, he’d have to tell Mabel about it, she’ll find it hilarious, she hasn’t cracked a genuine smile in a while and the mischievous glimmer in her eyes is fading with each day. It’s making him anxious the more he thinks about it.

Okay Dipper snap out of it, we need to think of a way to escape or hide, just until the executions were over. Then they can find their grunkles and Mabel would finally be Mabel again, even with all this…mess. He won’t let her down.

He’s only done so once, and he’s not planning on make it a habit at this point.

All of a sudden, his thought process was broken by a loud crash, followed by a stampede of men rushing out to the make-shift courtyard that was made from the prisoner wagons, horses and tents.

“Hm. Seems like another fight broke out again, what is it with you soldiers and your lack of a tolerance? Babies, all of you.” Dipper tutted, being raised to nurture his alcohol tolerance was a skill he must have if he were to make a good impression on the court, he doesn’t have the best tolerance, but it’s better than these lot.

“ _Some_ may have a low tolerance but the true drinkers know how to hold their mead and still give a good performance, _my dear dippy_ ” Larus winks, ugh, handsome asshole.

He then turns his attention to the yard where the crowd of men are cheering, leaning back towards the bars next to dipper, his body was shivering slightly as he huffed a weak sigh.

“I don’t think you can get anymore closer to me at this rate,” Dipper sighs,” why don’t you open the door and we can share this...blanket?” He was tired and cold, although Mabel was a nice partial heater on his left side – the cold air still managed to sneak through the thin material.

There were a few beats of silence and he was starting to think he overstepped their unspoken boundaries, until Larus shrugged.

“Yeah, sure. Why not, scoot over some dippy.” He struggled to get the keys off his belt loop for a second, but wrangled them free with a little ‘aha!’ and shoved the rusted key into the lock, opening the cage door.

“Right, now - no foul play dip.” He grunted, if Dipper found the opening a tight squeeze then Larus must be struggling twice as much. That’s what tall people get, flaunting their height around, ha.

“It’s bad enough those lot are out here causing enough noise to attract fuck knows what to us, don’t want you to go running off and gettin‘ eaten, haha!” He finally managed to squeeze into a spot - on Dippers right side, that was also conveniently next to the door. Did he think Dipper was going to run? Or was it that he didn’t want embarrass himself by crouch walking further in?

Either way, Dipper was starting to realise that putting up with the cold may have been better than exposing his newly found claustrophobia.

Like seriously, he was already too close for comfort with other people - who he was sure never even heard of the word ‘wash’. Now there’s another body to pile, one that he didn’t mind being pressed up against – he'll admit that much.

Larus was clearly an attractive and fit young man, with his short and curly golden- blonde hair and amber eyes so bright they sometimes looked like the blacksmiths blade’s, sharp and all consuming, there really wasn’t a fault on his features that Dipper could say was ‘unattractive’, even the small beauty mark under his left eye contributed to his whole ‘manly yet kind of pretty-ness’.

He was tall – taller than Dipper but it isn't exactly hard when he was barely scrapping past 5’8, with a deceptively slim build, this man could easily break his arm with sheer force alone and honestly? He kind of liked it, he wasn’t usually interested in brute strength or the sometimes-weird emotional outbursts, but there was a sort of sweet-moronic charm to Larus that offset those and attracted his attention.

Unlike most soldiers who were content to sit their patrols and free time out in taverns or the occasional brothel, he’s seen Larus keep a consistent patrol and a training schedule – with the occasional ‘hey! let's annoy the pines twins break’, not that you could blame those other soldiers. All of the ‘good’ placements are saved for the Falls, with the rebellion becoming more active than ever – directing the local criminals rage elsewhere with their newly found patriotism, it’s no wonder the imperial city watch was taking the chance to relax.

Nearby, the crowd of men went wild, looks like there was a winner and – Oh! He’s asking if anyone else wants a fight. One of the more drunken men step forward while his mates slap him on the back.

“Oh yeah, definitely wouldn’t want that to happen, not like I could be in anymore of a compromising situation...” Dipper huffed, while small talk was all well and good and the fights were slightly entertaining, he was still somewhat tired and the newly found presence of warmth on his right was distracting.

“So mean haha...hey, I just noticed something, for a supposed prisoner you don’t seem to talk or act like a common criminal. How did you end up here?” He bent his head closer to Dipper, smirking - his breath puffed over his ear and neck with no concept of personal space. Either way, Dipper was flushed pink and it was only partially due to the cold.

“Well, as I've said before, it’s none of your business and you confirmed it was a mix up, so that’s what it is. A mix up, that’s all.”

“So secretive, even after all we’ve been through! Oh, how you tease me with your mysteries,” the teasing tilt in his voice became more evident and even made Dipper smile a bit, it was nice to let his guard down a tad.

The comforting banter continued as time went on, neither boys noticing how the atmosphere changed or that the drunken crowd of men began to scatter, until they heard a new voice call out.

“What’s going on here, are you men not soldiers of the Great Imperial Empire!” A shrill voice rang out throughout the camp, there was a gathering of horses stationed at the entrance of the temporary encampment, the man who was causing all the commotion was leading the small group.

It was hard to make out any of his features in the dark, other than his thick, white cloak and pompous helmet, but then another, more relaxed voice broke out among the murmurs.

“My most sincere apologies, General Gideon. I thought the men should let out a little steam as they’ve been marching for near a week straight, I apologise, sir.” A tall, slim woman stepped out from the main tent, her face was relaxed but guarded, her posture also reflected her calm unease over the situation.

“Oh shit,” Larus hissed “fuck. Dipper gimme somethin’ to hide with, quickly!” Dipper quickly fumbled around himself, hissing as he felt something pierce his skin but carried on searching until he felt a rough scrap of fabric underneath Mabel. He pulled if from under her limp form and shoved it blindly towards Larus, he was pretty sure he smacked him in the nose but he did say quickly - not painlessly.

“Ah, Miss Corduroy - a pleasure to see you again. There’s no need to apologise, after all it must be hard to wrangle in so many men after a long journey. Nonetheless, I shall be here to accompany you from now on.” As he clapped his hands twice, a member of the group accompanying him was quick to take action. After tying up his own horse, he began to lead the generals to where the rest of the herd were.

“Do I look like a soldier to you, Ghost eyes? Do I, Lord Gideon Gleeful - General of the Imperial Army and heir of the Gleeful Empire, belong in the same company as mere foot soldiers.” The bulky man leading the horse stopped.

“No, of course not Sir. We’ll set up a new area for you right away my lord.” He turned to the others “you heard the General, set up another campsite!”

The group began to disperse and unpack their own horses and carts, seemingly in sync with one another and making the entire thing look effortless. She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, pompous twat.

“Same here, sir. It’s no problem at all actually, the men work hard and keep in good formation - they deserve to let out a little steam.” Lt Corduroy gave a causal salute and turned to walk back into the main tent, but as she lifted the flap, she turned her head back towards Gideon with a hardened stare and clipped voice.

“Ah. Sir, by the way, It’s actually Lieutenant General Corduroy. Mrs Corduroy was my mother,” her tone softened as she glanced to her soldiers on the side-lines “carry on men, but tone the ruckus down a notch - the general needs his beauty sleep after all.” Her smirk was evident as she left, the final swish of the curtain leaving the atmosphere charged with a new-found energy.

She will bend to his will, but she will not break. One of the first rules she taught her men, if you’re going to play the game – play it well.

“Who’s that? Why haven’t I seen her before?” Dipper whispered to Larus, who was currently glaring daggers towards the General and his group.

“You have, but only when she’s been in full armour leading the march. Lieutenant Corduroy takes her job seriously, I heard that even on patrols or light duty she's in a decent set of armour. That’s one woman I wouldn’t wanna bump into in a dark alley.”

“Hmm, wouldn’t go that far, but okay.” Dipper focused his gaze on the outskirts of camp, towards where General Gleeful’s entourage was setting up their own places for the night. Man, he does not envy them.

“What’chu thinkin ‘bout dipps?”

“Do you really want to know?”

“Would you even tell me?” Larus’s grin was contagious as even Dipper caught himself smiling back, even if only a little, the sight was enough to make Larus’ grow brighter.

Dipper found himself to be enjoying the moment between them, not used to being such an open person so causally, this...this was nice.

He found his eyes slowly drooping to a close and his breathing slowed, the warmth coming off either side of him wasn’t helping to fight off sleep either – in fact Larus seemed to be encouraging him, pulling him closer.

“Go to sleep dipps, I'll keep watch and leave just before dawn, you’ll be fine - both of you..I- I’ll make sure of it.”

“Yeah, okay sure...thanks Larus,” Dipper sighed as he unconsciously snuggled into his shoulder,

“...hmm, you’re pretty nice...for an Imperial Bastard.”

“Can’t be that much of a bastard if I got this pretty, viscous thing curled up next to me, hm?” He rubbed his nose further into the blondes' shoulder, partly to hide his embarrassment and maybe as an excuse to get closer, maybe.

_He’s warm and It's cold out! It’s a reasonable excuse._

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

“Shut up...” Dipper groaned, can’t his brain just switch off for like, 5 minutes? Ugh, maybe now he can try and drift off.

“You okay there dip? Am I uncomfortable? Here...lemme just,” Larus began to shift and twist so that Dipper was covered by his arm and was partially on his chest while making sure to not jostle Mabel too much, wrapping the blanket more securely around the both of them.

“Oh my god stop moving, I was getting comfy and you’re going to wake up the Mabel.” Dipper nipped.

“Jeeze..okay dippy, calm down I was only trying to help,” the resounding pout he got from Larus was enough to maybe think he shouldn’t have come off too harsh, not a lot of people take his personality with a grain of salt like his family and few friends can.

“Sorry, I was drifting off when you decided to shift, but this is more comfortable so thank you, Larus.” Saying his name was a bit of a stretch but it’d hopefully catch his attention so that he’d forget about his little snap, he really wants to have a nap.

“Don’t think you can suck up to me so easily dipps, you’re going to have to work for my forgiveness...” The arm around Dipper tightened and pulled, shifting him once again so that he was sat more upright,

“Hey, what are you doing! I was doing just fine lying there, asshole,” Dippers grumbles only made Larus chuckle.

“Do you know about constellations?”

That made Dipper stop his grumbling and half-hearted squirming,

“what? Yes, of course I do, why?” Larus just laughed more,

“Of course you’d know them, dipps.” His blonde curls mixed with Dippers own brown curls as he leant closer.

“Can you tell me any of their stories?”

“Uh, sure, anyone of them you’d like to hear or?”

“Hmm, do you know of the Star-crossed lovers, Altair and Vega?”

“...No, I don’t think I do. Could you tell me...please?” Larus laughed under his breath,

“Sure thing Dippy, now I can’t remember the exact specifics so this is the official Larus abridged version so don’t blame me if I'm wrong at least three times.”

“Three times? Weirdly specific there, sir...” Dipper grinned, like the little shit he is.

“Shush, you minx, the storyteller is talking!” Larus huffed a laugh, shaking his head –this boy... He cleared his throat,

“Okay so...”

* * *

 

_Vega was celestial princess, a goddess of the sky. Immortal she may have been, yet she was weary as it seemed she would live in eternity alone._

_There was once a man named Altair. Altair had separated himself from his older brothers, bought a small field and a few cows, and with the aid of his only possession - a bull, set himself to work._

_One Sunday evening, Altair sat down under an oak tree and practiced an old love melody on his flute. All of a sudden, a white dove gracefully swooped down from the sunset painted sky. When the dove landed, it turned into a beautiful young woman._

_When Altair saw this, he jumped. “Who are you?” exclaimed Altair!_

_“I am sorry to have startled you. My name is Vega, princess of the heavenly skies. I heard you playing and had to come down to learn more. Who are you?”_

_Altair replied, “Princess Vega, my name is Altair, a lowly cow herder.”_

_“Altair, the cow herder, you are a beautiful musician! Please play the melody again.”_

_So Altair did, and every day for two months, Vega would descend from the Heavens at sunrise and ascend right before nightfall since Vega, being a heavenly being, was not allowed to interact with mortals._

_One day, Vega’s father, the Emperor of the Sky, got suspicious of Vega’s whereabouts. So he sent a messenger to follow her who discovered that Vega was interacting with a mortal. He quickly reported back to the Emperor of the Sky. He was so furious that He descended to Altair’s field, found Vega, and dragged her back home._

_Altair was stunned by what he had seen. He started running to find Vega when he heard a voice calling his name. He turned around to see his bull._

_“Old bull, you speak? How? Did Vega give you some of her magic?” Altair asked._

_“Yes. And I know you love her. Get on my back, and we will go to the Heavens,” replied the bull._

_Altair climbed on the bull’s back and they took off to the Heavens._

_The Emperor of the Sky noticed, so to stop them, He used his magic to turn the pathway into a river (now known as the Heavenly River or Milky Way)._

_Altair came to the edge of the river and shared a final look with Vega. They both started weeping, wishing there was a way they could be together._

_Yet each year, on the 7th night of the 7th moon, a bridge of magpies forms across the Celestial River. Though it would be for one night a year the two lovers are reunited as Altair dares to travel to his beloved._

_However, sometimes Altair’s annual trip across the Celestial River is too dangerous as it overflows with rain from the heavens and he doesn’t quite make it. In those dark years, Vegas’ tears form raindrops that fall over the land._

* * *

 

Larus finished his re-telling to the sound of gentle breaths and the occasional snore, Dipper was fast asleep and had probably been out for a little bit at this point.

He looked up towards the heavens, seemingly searching for something within the stars, his amber eyes glowing to an almost eerie extent in the full moons light.

“Ah, well. Just me and you now... _dearest._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Okay so the story is based on the Chinese/Japanese folk tale (The cow heard and the weaver), it's not 100% accurate as I tweaked it for the story, so apologies in advance if I offend anyone, its not my intention!
> 
> \- Also i'm sorry for the mini hiatus, life has been hectic with a new job, being there for a close friend and getting sick after my 18th (still went out to party tho lmao).
> 
> -I have zero idea where this is going but i'm kinda getting back into the zone of writing...after 4 months.  
> I'msosorrylmaoI'mtrying  
> I'm gonna play some DragonAge and Skyrim to get my jellies flowing and also try to crank out more chapters while I'm off work!  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and to please give me feedback, cause i'm clueless!


	3. Chapter 2: Journey onward's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twin time!

_“It is good to have an end to journey toward; but it is the journey that matters, in the end.”_  

 _\- Ernest Hemingway_  

 

Dawn broke slowly through the surrounding forest, the sound of horses neighing and people moving echoing around the make-shift campsite, a certain group of soldiers and others of delegated ranks were tasked with the morning shift. Slowly but surely, the currently unused tents and equipment were being packed and loaded upon the trailing wagons, the few soldiers that were patrolling during the night watch were allowed to rest in the packed wagons.  

 

A privilege they were keen to use. After all, the road to Helgen was as steep as it was unkind. However, this was the last stretch until they reached the relatively small village that was also functioning as the main Imperial outpost on the Falls border, mainly due to the stone keep that sits in its center that the Imperials were using to build and organised their own plans from within.  

It’s a sturdy village, high up the mountains and surrounded by forests make it a good cover, but difficult to get to, especially with cargo.  

 

When Dipper awoke he was unsurprised to find that Larus was gone, the spot next to Dipper held no traces of his warmth from last night, it was cold.  

He was cold.  

“Psst. Mabes, wake up, it’s morning and we’re moving,” Dipper lazily shook his sister, rocking her back and forth until she groaned and tried to nuzzle into Dippers leg further.  

“Mhhm...I dun wanna wake uuuup, you can’t maaake meeee.” Mabel tucked herself in further and pulled the thin blanket over her head to block the morning light, thus also yanking the blanket off her feet at the same time. 

“Oh, my toes! Dipper It’s cold!” 

 

“Okay, that was 100% your fault you lazy ball of fur,” Dipper laughed under his breath, shaking her even more, 

“c’mooon, I gotta talk to you about something.”  

 

Mabel grumbled a few choice words but twisted around until she was sitting upright, 

“If its about that guy you were with last night,” she crawled across from him “I wanna know everything, ha.” She plonked herself down opposite Dipper with a grin, blocking the suns rays for the both of them while at the same time she could take watch behind Dipper, just in case. 

 

“I-What, Mabel! No, how’d you-ugh-never mind. Save it for later, I got something else to tell you, something really important.” Dipper subtly stretched his body side to side, taking a quick look around, then gave Mabel a tiny jerk of his head. 

 _Clear, you?_    

Mabel followed suit, also glancing either side of her to make sure, she looked at dipper then glanced towards the front of the cart and sniffed. 

 _One soldier. Front._  

He swore under his breath, it’ll probably be the least amount of people around them all day so should he risk it? If only Mabel woke up earlier... 

Wait, Larus was here earlier. 

You know what. This is fine.  

He sighed and shook his head. 

“Okay, it’ll have to do, just don’t be super obvious that we’re discussing anything secretive-”  

“Yawn! We’re common street rats brobro, they don’t give a shit about anything we talk about, unless its like some juicy rumors or what times the brothels open. That’s a common one, I wonder if I can barter with some patrols for an extra blanket...”  

Mabel lost herself to her own mutterings, her so-called ‘scheming’ face firmly in place. Personally, Dipper just thought she looked a bit constipated but she insisted it helps her plan, so whatever.  

“Fine, whatever, just listen to me this is really important. I was talking to a guard earlier-” 

“Mhm, yes.” Mable nodded with an aura of faux seriousness, even stroking her chin for extra measure ”Your lover boy.” 

“Shut up he’s not my lover!” Dipper flushed in embarrassment and kicked her leg, Mabels yelp attracting the attention of the front guard and several others walking back and forth from the wagons stationed behind theirs.  

“Shit” she muttered.  

The front guard approached from Mabels side of the cart,  

“What’s goin’ on back here, why is she yelping?”  

They never seen this soldier before, she appeared to be in her later years, definitely older than most of the others who were stationed with them, but she didn’t look like she would collapse any second either.   

“Nothing ma’m, we apologise, my sister thought she saw a really big bug, apologies.” Dipper bowed his head as did Mabel, her unkempt tresses covering her face, they learnt the hard way that the more you submitted to soldiers then the less likely you were to be beaten. 

The older soldier hummed, “lift yer head up lad-and lass, just don’t be messin ‘round too loud with the general here. He won’t hesitate to punish you and he wouldn’t hold back either, the nasty little thing.” 

She quickly turned to one of the younger boys that was carrying left over food across whats left of the makeshift-encampment towards a rubbish heap and called out to him. 

“Oi, you there! The young ‘en carrying leftovers, yeah you.” she beckoned the boy towards them, “c’mere. That food supposed to go in the heap?”  

“Y-Yes ma’m, on the orders of Sir Ralof.” 

The woman hummed and grabbed some slightly stale bread and the scraps of dried meat from the boys tray,  

“Go an get two water-skins that ain’t gonna be used, or ones from a supply crate, either way just get ‘em, don’t worry ‘bout Ralof.”  

The young boy nodded and shot off to the loading area on his new job, until he remembered that he was still holding a bunch of rotting food and took off the other way towards the food pile first. 

“Don’t forget to fill ‘em up too!” She yelled and shook her head, glancing toward the twins, “good kids but they can be a bit dense sometimes, they get run ragged haha!”  

She threw them the loaf and meat,   

“Now ‘ere - eat up, I guess you haven t been fed much or at all since that white gremlin appeared. If anyone else walks by just hide em under those scraps of cloth, including the skins, keep it hush hush” she winked at the twins with a grin.      

The twins glanced up at her in surprise, like everywhere you go there’re people who are nice, nonchalant or just plain nasty for no reason whatsoever, most soldiers would spit at you for breathing too loud or find any excuse possible to justify a beating. Mabel and Dipper were no strangers to how cruel or how kind the world could be but it still makes them wonder how people could act the way they do, especially Dipper who was considered another gifted scholar in their family, the last being their Grunkle Ford. 

He misses them more than he thought. 

  

Now wasn’t the time to wallow in past memories and feelings, however emotional he may feel at that moment he needs to focus on their situation and a possible alliance with another soldier who didn’t fall from the asshole branch in the tree.  

Hm, thinking of assholes, he wondered if Larus made it back to his bedroll on time. He hasn’t seen him among those who were awake and prepping for their last stretch before Helgen.  

 

That was also another cause of his stress, could they escape before they entered the Imperial fortress or would they have to bluff their way out? Hopefully it would be the former, Mabel may be the self-proclaimed ‘God of Destruction’, but for some reason lying always makes her feel more guilty than committing a genuine crime, like stealing herself pig because she wanted him. Although, he cant say much, their family has always been on the more ‘morally ambiguous’ side than what was sometimes necessary, Gruncle Stan always toeing the line between sometimes and all the time and even he – himself wasn’t adverse to flickering between the two, as long as it was for the benefit to those he cares about he didn’t care.  

 

* * *

 

“-ey! Dipper, yoohoo! Anybody home?”  Mabel was waving her hand back and forth past his face, he glanced up to see her warm brown eyes – similar yet different to his own, furrowed in mild concern but he couldn’t help but truly examine his sister in the mornings warmth at that moment. 

Nothing about Mabel could be described as ‘cold’, her entire personality radiated pure warmth and positivity. Sure she could be a handful at times but to Dipper it was just another side of Mabels personality, her firey passion and drive was indeed something to admire and everyone did. Mabels fire balanced his own coolness and not in the teenage popularity kinda way but in how he was considered ‘cold’ compared to his twin. He was more blunt while she could waffle on and talk to strangers for hours over gossip or discovered interests, he compartmenalised and used logic to deal with his emotions but Mabel was an open book – freely expressing whatever her heart feels at those moments.  

It didn’t just stop at personality either, their looks – while strikingly similar were also strikingly different if you paid attention. Mabel was all warm tones; her long-wavy hair was auburn brown with copper tones, her brown eyes - round and slightly down turned – were filled with ruddy flecks that reminded dipper of Stans cinnamon hot chocolate. Her skin - especially, had a soft warmth, slightly tanned and naturally flushed pink with her youth.  

Dipper, on the other hand, was her opposite; his mid-length curls were ashy brown with dark undertones, his eyes – almond and deep set – are more grey with brown around the center. His skin was also paler- not by a substantial amount, but enough that it can be noticeable when they were together, even the ever-present flush on his nose was colder, the pink more dusty than the full rose that Mabel’s has.     

Yes, compared to Dipper, Mabel truly was the essence of warmth and comfort. 

If anyone on this earth was blessed by the God’s, it was definitely her, and it made him even more determined to keep her safe from those who would try and extinguish her fire.  

Just thinking of her was filling him up with a familiar and comforting warmth, familiar love overcoming the stress and apprehension he’s been feeling recently, she truly was a blessing. 

 

Realising that he’d zoned out again, Dipper was quick to come to, furrowing his brow in an apologetic smile that resembles a grimace more than anything.  

“a-ah sorry Mabes! I was just thinking...” 

 

She rolls her eyes and tuts her tongue at him, before jerking her head towards the woman who snuck them rations, “Yeah we realised that you’d left us ages ago, seriously, what were you thinking so hard about? Nothing we did made you budge, I wasn’t even sure you were breathing for the past two minutes...” 

 

Now Dipper had the decency to look sorry, the stress caused by their situation was getting to him, he keeps drifting off from his original train of thought.  

“Sorry Mabes, it’s nothing, I just drifted that’s all. Anyway, what were you saying?” 

She huffs at his dismissal but chucks him a water skin and some rations while telling Dipper all about her conversation with the female soldier, who was called away a little after the serving boy gave her the skins. 

“Her name’s Leliana and get this she’s actually not a soldier, shes a scout – one of the best in the empire. She’s been telling me all about General Gideon and her adventures!” Her eyes get brighter as she talks, infecting Dipper at the same time.  

 

“Oh yeah? She sounds really cool and was kinda nice, although she doesn’t seem to like the general...at all.” They were both shocked at how open Lelianas distaste towards General Gideon was, especially while he was only a few tents away in his own personal encampment and around the countless soldiers who were passing. 

Mabel nods and hums, “yeah, she was telling me how nasty and entitled he is, especially around women, he’s even been accused of stalking young ladies when they turn him down...” 

 

Dipper’s usually neutral expression twists into a grimace. “That’s really gross, if he’s this much of a brat around his men then I don’t blame them. I mean, who wants to be with a grown man who throws a tantrum when told ‘no’,”  

She continues to nod along with Dippers rant, tucking her knee’s under her chin and drawing patterns on the floor of the cart with her finger. 

“How entitled does he think he is? I bet he’s making up for his height, he’s definitely got a napoleon complex about him, the way he spoke to his second in command was enough to see it-” He stopped mid rant to look at his sister, ”Mabes, you okay?” 

She looked up at Dipper with a questioning ‘hm’, “Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask brobro?” 

 

Dipper nudged her with his foot, “You just seem quiet-er than a few seconds ago, did I say something or go off again?” 

She made a face at his feet entering her space and poked him back, “nah, just going over what Leliana said, how is he allowed to be a General when he’s such an asshole is beyond me. Anyway, you should make sure to tuck your rations away from prying eyes and potential bug thieves.” 

Dipper raised a brow. “Potential bug thieves?” 

Mabel just solemnly nodded, as if bestowing great words of wisdom.  

“You’ll thank me later when you don’t have to fight ants for your stale bread, dipps.” 

“Why would I fight them, it’s extra protein.” 

“You’re disgusting.” 

“You’re prissy.” 

“No, you’re just fucking weird.” 

Dipper gave a theatrical gasp and clutches his metaphorical pearls, “excuse me, but who stole a pig then cried because he frightened her by squealing and pissing on her lap.” 

Mabel follows suit and dramatically turns her nose up and away from Dipper while crossing her arms, “how does that make me weird? Anyone would cry if a thirty-pound pig squealed in your ear and then pissed on you. I was perfectly justified in being scared, asshole.” 

They both stared at each other in mock annoyance, Dipper’s eyes are wide and accusing while Mabel was peaking at him from the corner of hers, before the both of them burst into a fit of giggles. 

 

The moment dying down but leaving the usual quiet atmosphere, the bustle of the camp growing louder as more and more people were cleaning up, they would be leaving very soon. Possibly within the next half hour.  

Dipper sat with his arms crossed over his tucked up knees, a content smile on his face as he lets his mind wander again, several things have happened within a small time frame so he needs to prioritise and plan. 

Wait, did he even tell Mabel about the list? 

Oops. 

“Mabes I forgot to tell you earlier due to...whatever that was, but I spoke with Larus-” 

“Hm yes, you’ve said.” 

He groaned and she smirked, not this again. “-Shut the fuck up- as I've said, I spoke to him and he told me something that will probably get us out of here but It’s gonna need your improv skills to work.” 

“Sure, just tell me already.” 

“My name isn’t on the list. Larus thinks my name’s Dipper as that’s what you’ve called me so technically...I can go free.” 

“Wait,” Mabel sits up straighter and leans forward slightly, ”just your name or mine too?”  

Dipper takes a deep breath, “I-I don’t know, but If it’s the same for you as it is me then Im sure it’s fine.” 

Mabel didn’t know what to say, Its definitely good news but it’s a lot of hope to be putting into their nicknames and she’s usually the one who’d be raring to go for it but with the arrival of Gideon...she doesn’t know if it’d work.  

Dipper leans forward and clasps her hand in his, it’s a simple plan, one that he was sure wouldn’t work but it was something to consider – especially since Larus and maybe even Leliana could help them. 

He tells this to Mabel who brightens a little at his explanation, after all a simple plan was better than nothing, now it was just a waiting game until they could either a) mention it to someone now (preferably Larus or Leliana) or b) wait til they reach Helgen and thus the chopping block. 

Both choices were shitty, guess he just has to wait and see, the cart suddenly began to move. They were finally on their way to Helgen.  

Dipper sighs. 

He wasn’t very good at waiting. 

 

* * *

 

The chatter around camp was amping up just as Lieutenant Corduroy appeared from the main tent, taking a long look around to check her soldiers progress – determining that the only thing to be done was to cover their presence. She gathered her captains for a final brief then dismissed everyone to their posts, she herself was leading the charge further into the mountains towards Helgen; two of her captains squadrons will patrol the sides and back, her scouts will go on ahead to report back while a final group was tasked to remove all traces of their presence whether it was movement or encampments – nothing was to be left that could be traced back to them.  

 

With everyone doing as they were told, she began to make her way towards her horse and the front squad. There were three of them riding front and center; herself, Tambry – her adviser and second in command and Robbie who was her charge and possible candidate for his own captain promotion very soon.  

But when she got to her station, she found that several people were there waiting and have taken over her own position as leader.  

“Ms Corduroy's finally decided to grace us with her presence on this fine morning, though - its closer to noon than dawn.” He cackles. 

General Gleeful, she sighs, what a prick. 

“I thought you were quite young sir, surely you remember that only yesterday I told you that Ms Corduroy was my late mother and that I’m to be addressed as Lieutenant Corduroy, as befitting of my accomplishments and station.” Her tone was clipped, she really didn’t need this pettiness today – she's been traveling for weeks and was ready to kill a man for a proper bed and bath. However, if that man just happened to be Gleeful? She wouldn’t complain. 

Gideon's face turned a dusty pink at her blase attitude, then grew to a nearly concerning fusha shade as her words and tone finally registered within his big head. He couldn’t disagree as there were plenty of witnesses, most of which were currently surrounding the group and trying to play off their fervent interest as a mere coincidence – which they were failing at, miserably. 

“I see, well then Ms-Lieutenant Corduroy, you can see that we got the leading situation handled so you can stay behind us with your entourage – enjoying the scenery as its bright enough to.” Her eye twitched. 

“Pardon me sir, but it seems to me that you’re upset with the time I've set to leave.” 

His eyes follow her as she mounts her own horse before dismissing her statement with a flap of his chubby hand, “I’m a bit irritated at having to wait for you, I agree, but its all in jest.” He lied, he was very irritated and her attitude towards him was just further pissing him off.  

“My apologies, I am directing over roughly one hundred soldiers - as well as supply cache’s, travel carts and fighting rebellion forces whilst keeping our visibility to a minimum in a very difficult and new terrain. I hope waiting another hour in your encampment so we could cover our tracks wasn’t too difficult for you, sir.” 

Wendy had enough, as long as they followed the trail and kept moving she couldn’t give a single fuck. As far as she was concerned, the quicker they got there the quicker Gideon can showboat and leave, he couldn’t bare to be away from his private estate for too long, his delicate skin might burn or gods forbid - tan. 

 

* * *

 

“Ghost eyes, get me my parasol, the sun is going to burn my skin!”  

“Yes General Gideon,” The tall, bulky man with two blind eyes turned to the young serving girl on the supply cart just behind him and yelled in the poor girls face, “get the General’s parasol. Quickly, he has delicate skin!” 

“Yessir, r-right away!” 

Wendy, Tambry and Robbie all looked at each-other and sighed, what a coincidence. 

It’s going to be a very long trek to Helgen.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been 3 chapters and like what? 7k words and I haven't even begun the *proper* story, this is just literally a massive fanmade prologue of the beginning of Skyrim because I don't shut up.  
> Yes it's the 'hey, you, you're finally awake' - toddroll.  
> I did try to make this a lil longer as an apology for not setting up an update schedule - which i'll do as soon as my work/school's are out.  
> Please tell me if you'd like longer chapters with less updates or vice versa!  
> Thank you to everyone who kudos/comments etc!


End file.
